


Wouldn't You Like To Know Weather Boy

by i_simp_for_fictional_characters_lol



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Complete crack fic, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter and Harley are brothers bc i don't stan parley, This is harder then i thought, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, please dont judge lol, this is my first fic, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_simp_for_fictional_characters_lol/pseuds/i_simp_for_fictional_characters_lol
Summary: I found this in my google docs, and decided to add to the very long list of Peter Parker field trip fanfics. 100% just a crack fic lol (theres swears in this idk if that matters)
Relationships: Flash Thompson & Avengers Team, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	1. This b*tch empty, Y E E T

Peter was going to die. He was going to perish at the hands of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes™. This fact became increasingly aware of Peter as the teacher started passing out the forms to the field trip on Thursday. To Stark Industries.

Now to most people, this would be an exciting idea, as a learning opportunity and a chance to see some of the Avengers, but Peter Parker was not like most people. Between hiding his identity as Spiderman, the fact that he called the avengers his aunts and uncles and Tony Stark his dad, and that he and aunt may have been living in the compound for half a year, and working at si as a head intern, this field trip was sure to be hell.

Peter turned to his best friend, and the guy in the chair Ned, to see that he was trying to hold in laughter. “Dude” Peter said, giving him a look that only Ned understood. “Sorry Pete” Ned started “but you should have expected something like this to happen. We both know how rotten your luck is”.

The day of the trip rolled around way to fast for peters liking, May had signed the slip with a smile, and soon they were loading onto the bus. Peter had some hope, nobody had mentioned the field trip, not even Tony, but if any of the avengers saw him, it was game over.

Peter was sitting there humming the spider pig song when MJ came and sat next to him. “What are you humming,” she asked. “Huh? Oh, I dunno I think I heard it somewhere.” then Peter did a double-take because he was pretty sure Mj wasn’t in any of the classes going on the field trip. ”Mj are you supposed to be here?” Peter said. “No, but nobody tried to stop me from getting on the bus,” she said, not looking up from her book. “Ookkkkkk,” Peter thought to himself.

Soon the bus pulled up to the familiar building, as Flash snuck up behind Peter (i know he has spidey sense but flash honestly isn’t even close to a real threat) saying “sup penis ready to get exposed?” Peter, sick of flashes bullshit, turns around and goes “Fuck off flash, nobody cares about my internship except for you.” “you talk to your mother with that mouth?” Flash said “my moms dead” peter replies in a monotone voice. “Peter!” could be heard shouted by Mr. Harrington from the front of the bus


	2. Chris is that a weed???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HARLEY (basically just them getting to the tower)  
> I PROMISE ITTL GET MORE INTERESTING maybe idrk

As Peter and Co.™ stepped off the bus and headed to the tower we all know and love, Peter started to realize just how much of a disaster this would be. “How long do you think its gonna be before someone calls him Junior?” Peter heard Ned ask M.J. “Ill give you five bucks if he lasts more then 10 minutes” “Bet” Ned responded with a smile

While they sat around in the lobby, waiting for their tour guide, the class started playing Among Us like the pro gamers they are. M.J. killed Betty in Electrical like a basic bitch, and framed it on green (flash) by calling him out for venting. In the end she won, mainly because Flash rage quit and didn’t finish his tasks.

When Ned saw who the tour guide was, he burst into laughter, causing Peter and M.J. to look up from their very intellectual conversation about which is the superior hat (it'sz banana btw). M.J. soon started laughing too, while an increasingly annoyed Peter hid behind her.

Meanwhile, a one Harley Keener was greeting the tour group, his southern drawl shining through as always. “Mornin y’all, my name's Harley and I’ll be your tour guide today.” Peter, focused on what his pseudo brother would do if he found out about Flash, let out a sigh.

In hindsight, this was probably an unfortunate (read: very stupid) choice, as it caused Harley to look over with a huge grin on his face. Luckily, Harley must have had at least a shrivel of common sense because he refrained from calling Peter out.

"Alrighty, y'all are gonna come up here when I call your name and get your pass," Harley said, holding a box of what Peter can only assume to be level one passes. As Harley called up the names, Peter, Ned, and MJ stayed behind the group, since they already had passes of their own. 

As Harley explained to the class how to use the scanners, Peter wondered how many horrible decisions had led him to this point, when he knew his life would be ruined by the few words FRIDAY would say when she announced him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of FRIDAY saying "Flash Thompson. Level One Visitor, 38% Threat Level, No Unauthorized weapons. Enjoy your tour." The class slowly made its way through the scanner, every kid mystified with FRIDAY's voice. Soon enough though, it was Peters turn, so as the soft boi he is, he took a deep breath before stepping into the scanner and waiting for the words that will cause is imminent death.

"Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark. Junior, Mini Stark, (redacted), Pete. Level 20, God. 76% Threat Level, Three authorized weapons. Enjoy your tour, Peter!" FRIDAY's voice rang over the room, the silence of the class is only broken when Abe says "um- Chile, anyways so..." prompting the group to go back to whatever they were talking about. luckily, they were a bit too distracted by Peters entrance to notice Ned and MJs level 15 clearance or that FRIDAY had told Harley "make sure you and Pete don't stay up all night in the lab" a message clearly from their dad.

Ignoring Flashes whispers of "What the fuck penis??" and MJs reply of "He doesn't owe you an explanation you moldy piece of end bread", Peter wondered if he was going to escape this tour alive. However, hiding above the group, an overprotective uncle was wondering if Flash would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone play Among us with me please i need more friends to play with

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this was my first fic so any criticism you have would be great!  
> we're kinda just vibing here  
> should i add a text fic to this i high key want to  
> ngl i found this in my google docs from like two months ago and decided to post it  
> (add my tiktok @colincreeveyfanpage)


End file.
